


The Saxon Prisoner 2

by orphan_account



Series: Through all of Time [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lamp was put out .............</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saxon Prisoner 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to expand on the original but I was asked, and as I am very grateful for anyone who comments, here it is - historical but graphic

The hands and lips moved over Lord Robert’s body in a way he had never known. He’d had many women in his life but never like this. Even his beloved wife, dead seven years ago giving birth to their son, had been a willing victim, never a willing participant like Haffwe.

He groaned and grabbed the lad by the hair, pulling him closer to kiss again. They locked mouths, tongues clashing and pushing, bodies striving against each other until the lad drew away.

“Lord, you must understand that this is a sacred secret.”

Lord Robert groaned in frustration and dug his fingers into the flesh of Haffwe’s arms.

“Yes. I understand, now get on with it.” The prisoner withdrew, making it obvious that he wouldn’t do exactly as he was told.

“Nothing of this must be revealed to any other person. It is a sacred trust of Loki – shape-shifting of the highest kind. Do you swear, Lord? Do you swear on all that is holy to you?” The boy was hissing in the nobleman’s ear.

“By the Goddess, by the horned Lord, by the Cauldron of Cerridwen, I swear … now get on with it.”

The harper smiled again in the darkness and started stroking Lord Robert’s thigh, finally coming to meet his tight, hard balls and stroking them too. He breathed again, soft and seductive,

“And which do you want, my Lord? Should I be a man or a woman to you first?”

“First?”

“You must understand both to appreciate both, Lord. Let me show you. Perhaps you do not know how a woman feels.” With no more preamble, Haffwe let his hand stray between his lord’s buttocks and started to feel, gently probing. There was an initial reaction of fear and rejection and then the finger slipped in easily.

Lord Robert let out a low moan of pleasure. He’d never thought of this. It was new in his experience and he was enjoying it. Haffwe moved his finger gently, probing, twisting and bringing new pleasure to the older man.

Very delicately, another finger was brought into play, firstly just playing around the edge then searching, insistent, sliding quietly in to join its partner, moving inside to ease the tightness. Lord Robert was nearly mad with pleasure. His own hand moved to grasp his cock, hard as a tree and pulsing, but the boy pulled it away.

“No, Lord, you are a maid, you mustn’t do that.” His hand was held pinned away while the fingers continued to play in his arse. “Unless, of course, you would like to be the man now and pleasure me, your maiden?”

Lord Robert rolled towards the lad and allowed his hand to be guided to his buttocks. Never having done this before, he was clumsy and rough but the lad relaxed and allowed the fingers to ease into him, breathing out and sighing with pleasure.

“Now, my lord now is the time,” he breathed. The nobleman straddled the harper and aimed his dick at the waiting arse. With a couple of deep breaths, the young man presented himself, open and ready for fucking.

Nothing in his world had prepared Lord Robert for this. The gripping on his shaft drove him nearly wild. The sound of the young man groaning under him, the humping of his arse, the upward shift of his body, willing and hot…all was new and delightful to him.

The lad arched his back, bringing his head up so that Lord Robert could bite his neck and then shuddered, letting out a deep, low grunt. He might have been playing at being the maiden but he had spent himself like a man.

The noise he made was enough to bring Lord Robert to his joy. He passed an arm around the harper’s throat and pumped hot and hard into him, stifling his cries in the soft skin of the young man’s neck.

Nothing would ever be the same again. Lord Robert had tasted this Shape-shifting love and he would not be able to live without it again.

He lay in Haffwe’s arms, weak and spent like a girl, not understanding the travelling he had made between the worlds. He turned his face to the Saxon harper who would no longer be his prisoner, but who had made him a prisoner of his own.

“I will keep you, Haffwe.”

“You will, Lord, but for love.”


End file.
